Scherbenmeer
by FlamesOfMadness
Summary: Eruka hatte gehofft nach Medusas Tod endlich ein Leben in Freiheit führen zu können. Wie sehr sie sich irrte. [ Chrona x Eruka ]
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, willkommen zurück, Chrona!"  
Medusa breitete ihre Arme aus und lächelte ihren blutbesudelten Sohn freudig entgegen.

Eruka, welche schräg hinter ihr stand, seufzte lautlos.  
Unglaublich, wie schnell und glaubhaft Medusa ihre Persönlichkeit wechseln konnte. Wüsste sie es nicht besser, würde sie auf die Maskerade sicherlich hereinfallen.

Chrona ging wortlos an ihr vorbei.  
Seine Schritte hallten laut auf dem hölzernem Boden.

Er hatte sich verändert. Damals lehnte er sich gegen seine Mutter auf.  
Versuchte dem Druck und der Kontrolle irgendwie entgegenzuwirken.

Eruka blickte in seine dunklen, ausdruckslosen Augen und schauderte. Als hätte er keine Seele mehr.  
Er wirkte wie eine willenlose Puppe, welche von Medusa gelenkt wurde.

Die junge Hexe verzog das Gesicht.  
Dabei hatte sie ihn insgeheim bewundert. Dafür, dass er kämpfte. Gekämpft hatte.

Es stimmte sie traurig ihn so zusehen.  
Sein Anblick nahm ihr das letzte bisschen Hoffnung.  
Ob sie wohl später genauso sein würde? Nein, noch war ihr Wille nicht gebrochen.

Sie durfte nicht aufgeben. "Eruka?"  
Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Verwirrt sah sie auf und blickte in ein gelbes, stechendes Augenpaar.

Medusa schaute sie auffordernd an, jedoch hatte sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was ihr befohlen wurde.

Verdammt, sie hätte aufpassen sollen! "J-Ja?", fragte sie zögerlich und wich dem Blick der Schlangenhexe aus.  
Ein bösartiges Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Ich habe nun keinerlei Verwendung mehr für dich."  
Erukas Körper verkrampfte sich. Sie begann heftig und unregelmäßig zu atmen.  
Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb, das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren.  
Sie würde sie töten! Lauf weg! Lauf, na los!  
Obwohl alles in ihr schrie, sie solle fliehen, zumindest versuchen zu fliehen, bewegte sie sich nicht vom Fleck.

Starr vor Angst blickte sie ihrem sicheren Tod entgegen.  
Ein leises unheilvolles Zischen drang an ihre Ohren.  
Das Zischen der Schlange in ihrem Körper!

Selbst wenn sie sich bewegen könnte, sie würde sterben.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Das wars.  
Blut spritze. Es gab dem schlichten hölzernen Boden eine dunkelrote Farbe.

Dickflüssig sickerte es in einige der Rillen.  
Die Schlange in Erukas Körper verstummte. Das Schwert, Ragnarök hatte ihren Schädel gespalten.

Nein, nicht das Schwert, sondern dessen Meister.  
Das Knacken der Knochen hallte in Erukas Kopf wieder.

Ihr wurde schlecht. Vor ihren Augen tanzten schwarze Punkte.  
Sie schaute auf den blutbefleckten Boden.  
So viel Blut... Sie zuckte erneut zusammen, als sie ein dumpfes Geräusch vernahm.

Zögerlich sah sie auf. Medusa war in sich zusammen gesackt.  
Regungslos lag sie vor ihrem Sohn. Tod, getötet von dem Monster, das sie erschaffen hatte. Was sie unbedingt erschaffen wollte.

"Irgendetwas ist gestorben. Ich habe irgendetwas getötet. Sag Eruka... War es wichtig?"  
Chrona hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.  
Ein verzerrtes unnatürliches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Als wäre es eingefroren...  
"N-Nein. War es nicht. E-Es ist gut, d-das es tot i-ist", stotterte sie und hoffte, das sie ihm die richtige Antwort gegeben hatte. Die Antwort, die er hören wollte.  
Chrona nickte langsam. Er sah sie an und doch starrte er irgendwie an ihr vorbei.  
Als würde er sich nicht richtig wahrnehmen.

Vorsichtig machte Eruka einige Schritte zurück.  
Chrona war total wahnsinnig. Er war gefährlich.  
Ob er sie angreifen würde, wenn sie jetzt ging?

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und lief direkt auf ihn zu.  
Eruka musste nur an ihm vorbei, dann würde sie endlich frei sein.  
Sie könnte endlich wieder das tun, was sie wollte.  
Und nicht nur sie, auch Free! Und die Mizune-Schwestern.

Eruka war schon im Begriff die Tür zu öffnen, als sie plötzlich eine eiskalte Hand am Handgelenk packte.

Sie erstarrte. Würde er sie töten?  
Er stand hinter ihr. Ganz nahe.  
Sie konnte seinem Atem an ihrem Hals spüren, als er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Du wirst mich doch nicht etwa alleine lassen, Eruka?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ein leises Klopfen ertönte.

„Eruka? Eruka bist du da drin?" Die junge Hexe schreckte auf.  
Sie tastete sich vorsichtig hinüber zur Tür.

Es war stockdüster in dem Raum, in welchem sie sich bereits seit einigen Stunden befand. „Ja, ich bin hier", antwortete sie und legte die Hände an das kalte, unnachgiebige Holz der Tür. Sie war so froh, seine Stimme zu hören.

„Warte, ich hol dich da raus."  
„Okay." Ihre eigene Stimme war brüchig.

Eruka war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt verstanden hatte.  
Vorsichtig stand sie auf, tastete nach der Wand und bewegte sich ein Stück von der Tür weg. Wenig später sprang eben diese auf.

Licht flutete den finsteren Raum und Eruka kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen.  
Free stand im Türrahmen. Er betrachtete sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, bevor er langsam auf sie zu ging.

Er packte sie sanft am Handgelenk und führte sie hinaus.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und musterte sie, suchte nach einer Verletzung. Eruka nickte. „Mir geht's gut."

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. „Weswegen dieses mal?", fragte er schließlich.  
Eruka legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Ich weiß nicht...Irgendetwas hat ihn aus der Fassung gebracht."  
„Das geht so nicht weiter", knurrte Free und versuchte die aufkommende Wut zu unterdrücken.

Zuerst Medusa und nun ihr Sohn.  
Würden sie je ein Leben in Freiheit führen können?

„Du musst nicht hier bleiben, Free. Du kannst gehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir-", weiter kam sie nicht, da der Werwolf ihr im harschen Tonfall ins Wort fiel.

„Ich lass dich nicht allein. Wir finden einen Weg. Zusammen, okay?"  
Eruka blickte verwundert zu ihm auf. Warum?  
Warum tat er das? Weshalb zog er diese Hölle einem Leben in Freiheit vor?

Nur wegen ihr? Das konnte Eruka sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.  
Sie biss sich gedankenverloren auf die Unterlippe.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht das gleiche für Free getan.  
Der Gedanke löste seltsamer Weise Schuldgefühle bei ihr aus. Sie war so feige.  
Chrona hatte nicht gewollt, dass Free hierblieb, genauso wenig wie sie.

Dennoch hatte er seinen Willen durchgesetzt.  
Dafür bewunderte sie ihn – allerdings wäre sie sicherlich genauso mutig gewesen, wenn sie unsterblich wäre.

Andererseits konnte er Schmerz fühlen, wie jedes andere Lebewesen auch.  
Free hatte Glück gehabt, dass Chrona es irgendwann aufgegeben hatte, wie ein Besessener auf ihn einzustechen.  
Eruka schauderte, als sie daran zurückdachte.

Free war als dieser damals fast nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen gewesen...  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Werwolf mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herumfuchtelte.

„Erde an Eruka... Ist wirklich alles okay mit dir?"  
„Gott verdammt ja!", fauchte sie gereizt und schlug seine Hand beiseite.

Er sollte sich lieber Sorgen um sich selbst machen.  
Wenn Chrona herausfinden würde, das er sie vorzeitig befreit hatte, würde das sicherlich nicht allzu gut für ihn ausgehen.

„Sei doch nicht gleich wieder so zickig", murmelte Free beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich bin nicht zickig, gecko", antwortete Eruka trotzig, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie überreagiert hatte.  
„Danke", fügte sie nach einer Weile leise hinzu und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln.  
Sie sollte dankbar dafür sein, dass sie das hier nicht allein durchstehen musste.  
Und sie sollte versuchen positiver zu denken.  
Vielleicht würden sie es tatsächlich schaffen von hier zu fliehen?  
Free grinste sie an und zwinkerte vergnügt.  
„Ach, das war doch nichts. Ich werde dir immer helfen, wenn du mich brauchst."  
Eruka nickte und ihr Lächeln wurde noch ein Stückchen breiter.

„Sag mal, hast du unseren durchgeknallten Meister gesehen?", fragte Free am Abend und setzte das Wort „Meister" mit seinen Finger in Anführungszeichen.

Sie saßen am Tisch, der bereits gedeckt wurde und warteten auf Chrona, der sich jedoch seit heute morgen nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen.  
Eruka schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit dem er mich in den Raum gesperrt hat nicht", antwortete sie bitter und griff nach einem Stück Brot.

„Und das war wann?" „Irgendwann am Morgen."  
Frees Augen weiteten sich ein wenig.  
„Dann warst du ja ganz schon lange da drin..."

„Blitzmerker", brummte sie und biss von dem trockenem Brot ab.  
Mittlerweile störte sie es nicht mehr, dass sie nicht einmal Butter hatten.  
Wenn man Hunger hatte, war es einem egal, was man aß.

Auch Free schnappte sich eine Scheibe und kaute lustlos darauf herum.  
„Vielleicht ist er ja tot?" Eruka seufzte.

„Sicherlich. Einfach umgekippt, geko", antwortete sie und konnte sich den bissigen Unterton nicht verkneifen.  
Free zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann doch sein. Wer weiß."

Nachdem drei weiter Stunden verstrichen waren begann Eruka stutzig zu werden.  
Hatte Free wohl möglich recht?  
War es möglich, am Wahnsinn zu sterben? Der Werwolf lag mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch und schlief bereits.

Nachdenklich beobachtete sie ihn.  
Auch sie war müde, doch ihre Gedanken kamen je länger sie darüber nachdachte immer mehr in Fahrt.

Vielleicht sollte sie nach Chrona suchen?  
Das irgendwas nicht stimmte war mehr als offensichtlich.  
Für gewöhnlich saß der Dämonenschwerthalter als Erstes am Tisch. Eruka rieb sich die müden Augen und stand schließlich auf.

Sie versuchte so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu verursachen, da sie Free nicht aufwecken wollte.

Zuerst sah sie in seinem Schlafzimmer nach.  
Er lag jedoch nicht in seinem Bett. Ehrlich gesagt hätte sie sich darüber auch gewundert. Chrona schlief nur äußerst selten.

Sie klapperte noch einige weitere Räume, die in der Nähe des Schlafzimmers lagen ab – sah sogar hinter die Tür, da er hin und wieder tatsächlich in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmer saß – doch Fehlanzeige.

„Seltsam", murmelte sie ratlos und wollte gerade zurück zu Free gehen, als sie plötzlich eine offene Tür bemerkte.  
Eruka war sicher, das diese vorher geschlossen gewesen war.  
Mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritten nährte sie sich dem Raum.

Sie spähte hinein und sah Chrona vollkommen bewegungslos am Fenster stehen.  
Es sah aus als würde er irgendetwas im Arm halten.

Stirn runzelnd betrat sie das Zimmer. Was war das für ein Geräusch?  
Ein leises Tropfen drang an ihre Ohren. War er etwa nass?  
Vielleicht war er draußen gewesen. Hatte es heute denn überhaupt geregnet?

Eruka bezweifelte es. Sie bewahrte einen Sicherheitsabstand von einigen Metern und sprach ihn schließlich mit leiser Stimme an.  
„Chrona?" Angesprochener zuckte kurz zusammen.

Offensichtlich hatte er ihr Erscheinen nicht bemerkt.  
Er drehte sich nicht um als er begann zu sprechen.  
„Ah, Eruka. Erschreck mich doch nicht so. Was willst du von mir?"

Er klang müde. Fast so, als würde ihn diese Worte unvorstellbar viel Kraft abverlangen. „I-Ich, also wir haben uns gewundert wo du bist.  
Ich hab dich gesucht." Daraufhin herrschte für einen Augenblick stille.

„Wie spät ist es?" Eruka, etwas verwundert über diese Frage, antwortete: „Schon sehr spät."

Das Tropfen hielt weiterhin an.  
Die Hexe glaubte bereits eine Pfütze in der Dunkelheit des Raumes ausmachen zu können. „Tatsächlich?", murmelte Chrona langsam und drehte sich um.

Vor Schreck hielt Eruka sich die Hände vors Gesicht um nicht aufzuschreien.  
In seinen Armen lag ein aufgeschlitztes, weißes Kaninchen.

Das Blut färbte den Großteil seines einst sauberen Felles dunkelrot.

„Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich ein weißes gefunden habe", ein verzerrtes, unnatürliches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Die hellblauen Augen von Wahnsinn getrübt, schritt er auf sie zu.  
Vor ihr kam er zum Stehen. Erukas Herz schlug schnell gegen ihren Brustkorb.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.  
Damit es niemand außer ihr hören konnte. „Sie ist doch tot oder?"

Seine Stimme zitterte vor Angst. Ebenso sein Körper.  
„Wer?", hauchte die Hexe zurück, versuchte die aufkommende Panik niederzukämpfen.  
Er würde ihr nichts antun, oder?

„Medusa."  
„Ja. Ja, sie ist tot."

„Und warum", setzte Chrona langsam an, während er mit einer Hand das tote Kaninchen streichelte, „warum geht es mir dann nicht besser?"


End file.
